


Hunter's Moon

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [4]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Eric notices that {Y/N} is hiding something.





	1. Chapter 1

Eric watched as one of the instructors, {Y/N} was pacing around the Pit, almost as if agitated.

“ What is with her?” He asked himself, he was kinda intrigued about her, the way she never lost to anyone was amazing, her speed and strength were impressive and the way that she always turned him down made him want her more, {Y/N} saw Eric staring at her, so she left, she had to get ready for tonight, she dealt with this every month, tonight shouldn’t be any fucking different.

“ Het. {Y/N}.” Eric called for her, she turned around to face the leader, she didn’t want to deal with this now, not when she had such little time to get away from everyone in Dauntless.

“ Eric, I have to go.” {Y/N} firmly told him, she tried to move around him, but he only got in her way, she tried to get passed him, but he still blocked her way.

“ Where do you have to be at a time like this?” Eric asked her as he sees she is breathing heavily, this was so unlike her, usually {Y/N} wasn’t so distracted, her focus was too sharp to be distracted.

“ I don’t have to tell you what I do in my spare time.” {Y/N} said before she quickly got past Eric, but he only followed her, he can’t be there when it happens, no one can, she doesn’t know what happens when it does.

“ Why are you fucking following me?” {Y/N} asked as before she turned around, Eric stopped and watched her, she was slightly shaking.

“ I’m interested in where you think you are going at a late hour such as this.” Eric firmly told her, she was becoming more and more agitated by the second, she could feel her blood pumping in her veins.

“ Eric screw off.” {Y/N} growled at him, she went to leave, but Eric grabbed her arm.

“ You can’t” He told her, but he looked down to see something as lightning flash, he saw razor sharp claw’s on {Y/N}’s finger tips, right where her nails should be.

“ Let me go.” {Y/N} growled in a low voice, he did, and she ran, he watched as she went up walls, shocked by what he had just witnessed, he had to follow her, he heard growls, he turned a corner to see {Y/N} on her hands and knees, her clothes tore off as he sees her bones breaking and morphing differently, the rain making it slightly hard to see.

“ Let this be peaceful…” {Y/N} said as her hand was growing into a large black paw, soon she was this large black wolf, shaking as the rain settled into it’s fur, the wolf smelt a human and turned to see Eric, it lowers it’s head, red eyes glowing at his direction.

“Oh shit.” He said before he turn and ran, the wolf snarled before running after him, Eric turned, but found himself at a dead end.

“ You’ve got to be kidding me.” Eric called out, but he heard snarling behind him, he turned to see the large wolf stalking towards him, the dirt beneath it’s feet crumbled, Eric had no weapon to defend himself, the wolf bared its teeth at him.

“ Easy.” Eric told the Wolf, it snarled at him, he tried to pass, but the creature blocked him, baring sharp teeth that could tear him into pieces, growling, Eric realized that this wolf was {Y/N}, it had her {E/C} eyes, the only ones with so much depthless and color that existed in the city, the eyes he had so many feelings for, hell he watched her transform for god sakes.

“ {Y/N}. It’s me.” Eric told her, but he wasn’t going to move from his spot, she stopped growling, but kept her wolven eyes on him always, she began to put one of her front paws behind her then another.

“ {Y/N}?” Eric asked, but he sees she had this sadden look in her eyes, but she was about to run off.

“ Wait.” He called, but she was almost out of there, but a gun shot rang out and a high-pitched cry erupted, Eric moved his feet and saw the {Y/N} was shot down, an initiate, Even, had a gun! How did he get a fucking gun? Even was about to shoot her again, but Eric grabbed the gun from him.

“ Get out of here. If I hear that you told anyone what you’ve done tonight, I’ll kill you, forget what you’ve seen.” Eric told him, Even ran off, Eric threw the gun to the ground, he got onto his knees, her side was bleeding, he didn’t think he could pick her up, but Eric placed a hand on her fur, he sees that it is shrinking back, he watched as {Y/N} transformed back to normal, Eric picked her up, but a small whimper let itself known.

“ I’ll get you safe.” Eric whispered to her, he got to his loft and set {Y/N}’s naked form on his couch, he then got tweezers, disinfectant and gauze, he carefully got the bullet out and threw the damn thing away, he then proceeded to clean {Y/N}’s wound, but as he did so, he sees the skin stitching itself back together, almost as if the wound never happened.

“ You have to explain this to me when you wake up.” Eric told her, {Y/N} was fast asleep, he picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her under the covers and her head on a pillow.

“ What are you, {Y/N}?” Eric asked as he walked out of the room, he got to the kitchen and got onto his laptop to research what {Y/N} could be, it was unlike anything he had ever seen, probably unlike anything anyone’s ever seen in their lives.

“ We will talk about what happened last night.” Eric said as he sees the full moon


	2. Chapter 2

{Y/N} turned in her sleep, her dreams began to overwhelm her.

_Growling at the person in front of her, he was backed against a wall, he was her prey, she snarled hard at him, but a wave a familiarity washed over her._

_“ {Y/N}. It’s me.” The man told her, {Y/N}’s wolven eyes stopped glowing, the growling ceased, keeping her eyes on the one she deemed as prey not even a moment ago, she had to back away, she didn’t want to hurt him, not ERIC, she begins to move backwards, Eric’s eyes still on her._

_“ {Y/N}?” He asked being unmoved about it, he wasn’t afraid, her heart saddened, how could he have feelings for her? A werewolf? A monster? A Killer? {Y/N} turned around and proceeded to run._

_“ Wait.” Eric’s voice had distracted her, {Y/N}’s large wolven head turned, but as she turned her head back, she sees a boy, he raised the gun, {Y/N} growled and jumped, this boy was a threat, but he shot her, as the bullet entered {Y/N}, she let out a very high-pitched yelp, she falls to the ground, rain drenching her fur, but she slightly lifts her head to see the boy about to take another shot._

“ No don’t.” {Y/N} cried out, she lifted and panted, her upper body covered in sweat, she was naked, but in a bed, she never woke up in a bed after a full moon, it was either near a very bloody body of an animal or half of her in river in Amity, was the dream real? Did Eric know what she was? {Y/N} thought to herself.

“ He’s probably gonna have questions.” {Y/N} said before she sees a robe at the edge of the bed, she gets out of the comfortable piece and into the robe, tightening it upon her so Eric didn’t see anything.

“ Time to face him.” {Y/N} said as she placed a hand on the door, she pressed her hand upon it and let it open up, Eric looked at her and she walked to the sofa, where she sat down, her {H/C} laid flat against her upper back, Eric took his sweet ass time to sit down on the sofa across from the one that {Y/N} sat on, he didn’t look at her, his piercings were off, his hands together.

“ Why didn’t you tell me?” Eric asked of her, she was taken aback, didn’t he think she was a monster? like her dead father thought of her?

“ I had to keep it hidden.” {Y/N} told Eric, he then looked up at her, she was slightly shaking.

“ What are you exactly?” Eric asked as she looked up at him, the way he watched her intrigued her interest, most importantly, her wolven side.

“ A Child of the Moon. A Werewolf.” {Y/N} explained as Eric watched her, he wasn’t going to lose her, not after learning something this big about the elusive {Y/N} {L/N} of Dauntless.

“ How long?” Eric asked as the two stared into each other’s eyes.

“ Since I was born, I have control, but on Full Moons? Forget that.” {Y/N} said as Eric watched her.

“ Could you show me?” Eric asked as he was firm, but soft about the way he asked her, {Y/N} was still taken aback.

“ Tonight, I can.” {Y/N} said before getting up, Eric got up, was he mimicking her on purpose.

“ Why must you do that?” {Y/N} asked as Eric watched her with his trained eyes.

“ I won’t lose you.” He explain before walking to the door, he locked it, then turned around and approached her, lifting her chin to face him.

“ Kiss me.” Eric growled humanly, {Y/N} was shocked, but did what he asked, pressing her lips to his, he wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her against his body, his smell wafting her nose, she pressed him down, he sat down upon the sofa, carefully removing the robe, revealing herself to Eric, he felt his cock hardening in his pants. {Y/N} lifted his shirt off him.

“ Eric.” {Y/N} moaned as she felt the hardness against her now bare core, Eric laid her on the sofa and removed his pants and boxers, he positions his hard length against her core, not caring to get a condom, he wanted to see his seed coming out of her, he thrusts into her and starts a pace.

“ I have always wanted you under me, moaning and pleading for my cock to be inside you wet pussy.” Eric groaned in her ears, {Y/N} then began to scratch down his back, Eric groaned at the sensation.

“ Eric god don’t stop, I’m close.” {Y/N} moaned as she felt her orgasm coming.

“ I don’t plan on it. You’re mine.” Eric groaned more as he felt his own damn orgasm approaching, he slides one hand down and rubs her clit some what fierce, she cried out, her walls tightening around her, Eric then stilled, releasing his hot seed into her weeping core, not caring about it, but only pleasuring what was his, {Y/N} brought Eric down upon her, {Y/N}’s back was against the arm of the sofa.

“ You’re mine.” He said in a low voice, his lips pressing a kiss upon her shoulder, the two got dressed as the sun was going down, {Y/N} took Eric to a hidden place, the moon was rising.

“ You want to see?” {Y/N} asked as Eric nodded, she smiled as she removed her clothes, she let the change happen, soon before Eric stood the {Y/N} as her wolf, she walked over to him and placed her head down, Eric smiled before sitting down.

“ Good Wolfy.” Eric said before he heard a groan from her, she got behind him so he could lay upon her, feeling her fur as they watched the stars together. Eric was {Y/N}’s Hunter and {Y/N} was Eric’s Moon and nothing would change that.


End file.
